This invention relates generally to meltblowing and in particular to meltblowing of ethylene-chlorotrifluoroethylene copolymers and ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene copolymers.
Meltblowing is a process for producing microsized nonwoven fabrics and involves the steps of (a) extruding a thermoplastic polymer through a series of orifices to form side-by-side filaments, (b) attenuating and stretching the filaments to microsize by high velocity air, and (c) collecting the filaments in a random entangled pattern on a moving collector forming a nonwoven fabric. The fabric has several uses including filtration, industrial wipes, insulation, battery separators, diapers, surgical masks and gowns, etc. The typical polymers used in meltblowing include a wide range of thermoplastics such as propylene and ethylene homopolymers and copolymers, ethylene acrylic copolymers, nylon, polyamides, polyesters, polystyrene, polymethylmethacrylate, polyethyl, polyurethanes, polycarbonates, silicones, poly-phemylene, sulfide, polyethylene terephthalate, and blends of the above.
The ethylene-fluorocarbon copolymers, particularly ethylene-chlorotrifluoroethylene (ECTFE), contribute useful properties to the nonwoven fabric. For example, the ECTFE is strong, wear resistant, resistant to many toxic chemicals and organic solvents. However, these polymers are difficult to meltblow to small fiber size. Tests have shown that meltblowing of ECTFE using conventional ECTFE resins, techniques, and equipment produces fibers having an average size (D) of about 8 microns, which is substantially larger than the useful range in many applications, particularly filtration. For comparison, polypropylene webs meltblown under the same conditions would have an average fiber size (D) between about 1 and 3 microns.
One of the variables in the meltblown process is the size of the die orifices through which the thermoplastic is extruded. Two popular types of meltblowing dies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,743 and 5,145,689. The die disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,743 manufactured by Accurate Products Company is available with orifices ranging from 0.010 to 0.025 inches (0.25 to 0.63 mm); while the die disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,689, manufactured by J & M Laboratories, is available with orifices ranging from 0.010 to 0.020 inches (0.25 to 0.50 mm) for web forming polymers.
There is a need to improve the meltblowing process and/or fluorocarbon resins to achieve relatively low fiber size increasing their utility in a variety of uses.